


Miss Your Chance

by inkpink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crocker Cluelessness, F/F, Onesided, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkpink/pseuds/inkpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being English'd has an unforeseen ripple effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Your Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even think I shipped this, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

The roof of Roxy’s house is a surprisingly decent place for a feelings jam. She isn't sure if it’s always been that way, or if it’s become one recently out of necessity. Probably the latter - it’s not like she was having therapeutic gab-sessions every night with the sweet little chess guys. They could handle their own problems.

Admittedly, their problems were much simpler than Jane’s - usually she could toss them a pumpkin and they’d scurry away. Her best friend’s romantic troubles are, unfortunately, a little more complicated than that.

Whatever the reason, the rooftop has now been eternally branded into her mind as the place where she and Jane end up whenever her bffsie has been proverbially “English’d.”

Roxy had hoped that the development of Dirk and Jake’s relationship might make things easier on Jane. Maybe she would come to see Jake as truly out of the picture, and move on to...other prospects.

Other prospects being her, Roxy Lalonde, her best goddamn friend, the one who has been hinting to Jane so hard that she’s into her that it’s starting to become physically exhausting.

“It’s like he doesn't even know that I like him,” Jane sighs, dropping her head into her hands. Her bangs are falling into her face, bright blue eyes obscured by dark hair. Roxy pushes them back impulsively.

“He’s Jake, Janey. He doesn't know a lot of things,” she soothes.

Jane leans into her touch, so Roxy takes the opportunity to guide her best friend’s head onto her chest and pull her closer into her arms. Her short hair tickles Roxy’s chin. She reaches a hand up to stroke it, softly scratching the other girl’s scalp with her pink-flecked nails, the way she knows Jane likes.

“How can someone be that dense? I've dropped so many hints!”

Roxy’s hand pauses in its journey from Jane’s roots to her ends. All she can smell right now is Jane’s shampoo, and the vague flour-and-vanilla scent that never seems to leave her. She thinks it might be clouding her judgement. That’s the only explanation for why her next words are ones of encouragement.

“I know you’re not gonna wanna hear this, but you’ve gotta make a move, or you’re gonna miss your chance.”

Goddammit, Roxy. She had one job, _one fucking job_ , to tell the girl she likes how insanely she’s enamored with her. Of course the logical course of action would be to encourage her to continue chasing after their other, happily claimed, guy friend. Of course it would be.

Roxy Lalonde. Love Doctor Extraordinaire.

There are streams of neon flickering across the lenses of Jane’s wire-rimmed glasses, and it makes her robin’s egg eyes more startling when she gazes up at Roxy.

“You think?”

Well, fuck. There goes rational thought.

Roxy’s heart is pounding against Jane’s ear, though she’s probably noticed already. She can feel every breath the other girl draws, and she prays that her own isn't as shallow as it feels. Hands shaking slightly, she resumes combing through Jane’s hair with her fingers.

“Absotootilootly.”

Jane laughs softly and shifts, probably to get a better view of the constant light show LoPaN has to offer. Roxy can feel a slice of her smile curling against her sternum. There’ll probably be a cherry red smudge left on her shirt by her lipstick, yet she can't bring herself to care. Roxy has dozens of t-shirts, but there’s only one Jane Crocker.

“Huh. Thanks for the advice, Rox. You always know what to say to a girl in distress.”

A crack of technicolor lightning strikes the tip of the crumbling vermillion pyramid directly next to the roof they’re sprawled on, and Jane jumps in her arms.

“No prob, Janey. You’ve just gotta be brave,” she advises.

Jane nods, a gentle motion that rocks Roxy’s upper body along with her.

 _Brave,_ Roxy thinks, cradling Jane for all the wrong reasons. _You’ve just gotta be brave._

Fuck her to Pluto and back. She’ll never be gutsy enough for this gumshoe.


End file.
